When I think of you
by VinSaint
Summary: Az egyik kedvenc avatárom ihlette yaoi... Erősen NC17 és kéretik figyelembe venni, hogy YAOI!


Fandom: Bleach

Párosítás: Byakuya-Renji

Korhatár: M (NC-17)

Megjegyzés1: a két bishi nem az én tulajdonom (sajna), csak játszom velük…

Megjegyzés2: Boldog Névnapot Ayumi!!!!

_**When I think of you…**_

A kéz újra és újra végigsimított a merev vesszőn, a vörös hajúból minden érintés ziháló nyögéseket váltott ki. A tetovált bőrön izzadságcseppek gyöngyöztek, melyet halovány ajkak csókoltak le. A kéz mozdulatait egy másik szakította meg, elhúzva onnan a vörösét.

„_Elég lesz. Gyere ide Renji." _– suttogta a mély, bársonyos hang.

„_I… igen taichou." _– a megszólított közelebb húzódott a fekete hajú párnákon heverő testéhez.

A hófehér kéz felfedezőútra indult a halványbarna, mintákkal borított bőrön a nyaktól indulva a keményre ingerelt mellbimbókon át, végigzongorázva a has feszes izomkockáin, le a keskeny csípőig, majd vissza. A második kör végén Byakuya rámarkolt a vörös hajú vállaira és egy gyors mozdulattal maga alá rántotta. Ahogy Renji elterült a királykék bársonypárnákon, a fekete hajú fölémászott és a résnyire nyílt ajkakat kezdte csókolni, bebocsátást kérve. A vörös engedelmesen nyitotta meg ajkait a kíváncsiskodónak, majd elkezdte visszacsókolni a másikat. Pár percnyi szédítő csókolózás után Byakuya levegő után kapkodva húzódott hátrább, hogy most az alatta fekvő testét cirógassa. A leheletkönnyű csókok a nyaktól indultak kínzó, gyönyört hozó útjukra. Apró, nedves puszikat szórt minden négyzetcentiméterre, eljátszott a mellbimbókkal, követte az izmok keskeny ösvényét a hason, miközben kezei a vörös hajú combját és csípőjét cirógatták. Egy röpke pillanatra elszakadt a másiktól, majd újra elhelyezkedett, ezúttal annak lábai közt és lassú, érzéki mozdulattal végignyalta Renji merev férfiasságát. A vörös halkan felkiáltott a testén végigvágtató kéjtől, észre sem véve, hogy Byakuya olajtól síkos ujjakkal a testébe hatolt és vigyázva lazítani kezdte az izmait. Renji nyögve kapaszkodott a bársonyba, csak az őt ölelő forróság létezett számára. A fekete hajú érezte, hogy a fiatalabbik közel jár a csúcshoz, ezért abbahagyta az eddigi cselekvéseket, olajat csempészett saját követelődző férfiasságára, majd a hosszú, izmos combok közé telepedett és óvatosan elkezdett annak testébe hatolni. A vörös hajú teste megfeszült, de egy szusszanásnyi szünet után lábait Byakuya csípője köré fonta, még mélyebbre engedve magában, mozgásra ösztökélve. A fekete hajú engedelmeskedett a néma parancsnak és lassú tempóban mozogni kezdett. Renji azt hitte beleőrül az érzésbe ami megrohanta, csak nyöszörögni tudott. Magához rántotta a másikat, ujjai a kócos, fekete sörénybe bújtak és vad csókra invitálta Byakuya-t aki nem maradt adós a válasszal. A vörös hajú vadsága rá is átragadt, csípője hevesebben mozgott, a légszomj miatt próbálta nem halálra csókolni az alatta fekvőt, de újra és újra visszahajolt hozzá. Mindketten érezték, hogy közeledik a vég, hiába próbálta Byakuya lelassítani a mozdulatait. A vörös hajú ajakai hangtalan kiáltásra nyíltak, ahogy elélvezett… a fekete hajú érzékelte, ahogy a másik eljut a csúcsra, érezte a megfeszülő testet és ez volt az utolsó csepp, felkiáltott a gyönyörtől, majd remegve Renji-re hanyatlott…

A barna szempár pillantása követte a másik kapitányi fehérbe öltözött alakját, ahogy eltűnt a folyosó túlvégén. Egy pillanatra meglibbentek a hollószín tincsek, felvillantva a nyak hófehér bőrét. Renji-n végigsöpört a hőség, abban a szent pillanatban csókolni, érinteni akarta, de nem lehetett. A testét hiába győzködte ezen tényről, a fellángoló vágyat ennyivel nem tarthatta kordában. Sarkon fordult és határozott léptekkel megindult…

A kéz újra és újra végigsimított a merev vesszőn, a vörös hajúból minden érintés ziháló nyögéseket váltott ki. Felvillanó képek: csókok, érintések, simogató ajkak, kíváncsi ujjak, hószín bőr, ametiszt lila tekintet. A mozdulatok egyre gyorsultak, majd egy halk kiáltással ért a csúcsra.

„_Byakuya-sama…" _- nyögte Renji.

„_Nem szép tőled, hogy nem vártál meg." _– suttogta a félhomályos szoba egyik sarkából a bársonyos hang.

„_Tai… taichou?" _– meredt a vörös hitetlenkedve a felbukkant férfira.

„_Ez büntetést érdemel. Vajon mivel kezdjem?" – _egymást után hullottak a földre a ruhadarabok. Majd Byakuya alig két lépésnyire megállt a másiktól és hátát kényelmesen a falnak vetve leült._ „Gyere Renji."_

„Igen taichou…" 

-VÉGE-


End file.
